monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Sandy Dreams
Sandy Dreams is a 2018-introduced and all-around character. The daughter of the Sandman, she inherited one half of her father's abilities, which was the ability to create and spread good dreams, and the more wider-known ability of the Sandman. She loves going around Monster High to spread her positivity and optimism and at night extremely enjoys dream-creating with her sister, Nightalie Dreams. She is looking forward to taking over her father's job of being the Sandman when he retires, as she loves spreading the joy of having good dreams. Character Personality Sandy has always been a joyful monster, bursting to the every grain of sand in her with optimism and happiness. She grew up having a happy childhood with Nightalie, and literally was on cloud nine most of the time. wip Monster She's a Sandman and her job is to put people to sleep and bring good dreams by sprinkling magical sand that she and her family manufacture onto the eyes of normies and monsters alike while they sleep. Abilities and skills: * Creating dreams * Manipulating literal sand * Sneaky wip Relationships Family Sandall Dreams Sandy loves her father and her sister and the feeling from Sandall is mutual. They have a very good relationship with each other, even without the presence of a mother figure for Sandy. Or is there a mother figure? Nightalie Dreams It doesn't matter if Nightalie is partly made out of the stuff of nightmares. Sandy enthusiastically loves loves LOVES her older sister. Even though Nightalie might sometimes be 'meh', Sandy knows that Nightalie loves her and has always cared deeply for her wellbeing although she rarely shows it. Marilyn Night Sandy has never met her mother before. Yes, Sandy was begotten by Marilyn, but she has never sat down face-to-face before. Turns out, there's a dark family secret. Basically, Sandmen (actually Sandall created the rule and he was the only Sandman in existence so...) are not allowed to interact in a positive way with Nightmares. All Nightmares must absolutely be captured and destroyed. This was because the first Nightmare (the dark part of Sandall) tried to take over the ancient Boo World (yes Sandall is very old and powerful). Sandall managed to capture him but a part of his essence escaped and ever since Sandall has to go and capture all of them (well but there's always a need for the darkness to balance the light so...) Anyways, back to the story. But that's the way it turned out with Marilyn and Sandall. She was a Nightmare, and he, the Sandman. They fell, love at first sight. It was also illegal for Nightmares to positively interact with the Sandman but anyways, Marilyn and Sandall broke their respective kind's laws and rules. However, it was only when Marilyn was pregnant with Nightalie that Sandall discovered that she was the daughter of the first Nightmare and hence, was the Princess of all Nightmares. Normally, Nightmares exist to steal creatures' sleep, kill the good dreams and if let loose for too long, destroy them. But when Marilyn met Sandall it wasn't like that. All the stealing, killing and destroying stuff just...faded away. Even after Sandall discovered Marilyn's true identity and pregnancy, he still loved her. He protected her from detection. A year later; Nightalie was born. She was part Sandman, part Nightmare. She had the power to control both dreams and nightmares. Probably more powerful than her own father. Cool, eh? By this time, Marilyn's father sensed that something was wrong. His daughter hadn't been back for a year. Around this time, Marilyn was pregnant with Sandy. The first Nightmare started sending out Nightmares to look for Marilyn. Eventually, they did find her, but she was dying, from complications of giving birth to Sandy. While Sandall fought off the Nightmares, Marilyn was fading away and Sandy had just been pushed out, crying and entering the world. She was fully Sandman stuff. But whatever. When Sandall saw that Marilyn was dying, he fled from the battle. So did the Nightmare, who loved his daughter. The Nightmare said he could save her, but Sandall knew that he meant infecting her with the 'bad' again. As Marilyn tearfully said goodbye to her love, Sandall realised he could save her, by absorbing her essence (with her agreement to stay with her love forever). This, however, turned him bipolar, but it did make him stronger to fight off the Nightmare. Sandy knows that if Marilyn was still alive today (technically she is but okay), she would have been so grateful for Marilyn persevering so that Sandy could be alive today. She probably would have a good relationship with her mother, but still sort of blames herself for Marilyn's death. wip will work on this Category:Original Characters Category:Sandman Category:Females